


Open Heart And Golden Promises

by Sundaetae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundaetae/pseuds/Sundaetae
Summary: He still felt like a stranger in this world, he didn't know if he belonged here after all he did. He couldn't find the answer by himself. But hey, everything returned to Liam. Every time. Every. Fucking. Time. It was infuriating. He just couldn't get him out of his head. He was in love with his deep ocean eyes, his silky locks, his perfect pinkish lips that were so kissable, well, he was in love with all of him. Great. Just fucking great. He was screwed for sure.Or the one where Theo and Liam get their shit together.





	Open Heart And Golden Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by @steph-oliveira on Tumblr. Love you bae <3  
> Based on the song "Romantic" by Stanaj.

Even if the pack finally accepted him, Theo still felt like a stranger in their gang. He felt like a stranger even to himself. He didn't recognized himself. He didn't feel like Theo back then. He was just a lost kid. Theo didn't know who he wanted to be at the time. After the war, he began to reconstruct himself step by step. He had to accept himself. It was hard.

If Theo was honest with himself, Liam helped him  _a lot_. He would never say that out loud, of course. He had too much pride in him. Liam made him feel better, hell he didn't even know where that came from. He wasn't even used to feeling  _something_. It felt weird,you know, starting to feel _things_. He was raised to not feel anything and yet here he was, finding out he had feelings. He has fucking feelings. That scared him for a while, because he thought he was cursed. Forever cursed by the fact that everyone around him died. Or killed in that matter. By his hand. He tried to get away from everyone, but Liam fucking knew how to make him come back to the pack. To Liam himself in fact. He had cursed out loud when he realized that he felt something strong for Liam. Of all people, he fell for that angry puppy. He still felt like a stranger in this world, he didn't know if he belonged here after all he did. He couldn't find the answer by himself. But hey, everything returned to Liam. Every time.  _Every. Fucking. Time_. It was infuriating. He just couldn't get him out of his head. He was in love with his deep ocean eyes, his silky locks, his perfect pinkish lips that were so kissable, well, he was in love with all of him.  _Great. Just fucking great_. He was screwed for sure.

"Theo."

The chimera didn't respond. He was slightly hoping that he would be alone right now. He was leaning against the bridge where his sister died. Well... where he killed her. He winced at the painful memory. He sighed and turned his head.

"Liam." The beta blinked at him, trying to analyze his expression. He walked slowly towards the chimera and mirrored his position. Theo could feel Liam's eyes on him as he turned his head and stared at the lake.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" Theo asked in an absent tone. Liam huffed at him in response.

"I was looking for you, cause I was worried about you." Liam said as if it was obvious. Theo still didn't looked at him.

"Liam, we both know that's bullshit." The chimera said, rolling his eyes. He groaned when Liam punched his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Theo shouted, turning his head to look at him.

"God, you're an idiot." Liam groaned in annoyance,crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm the idiot? You're the one alone with me, you know, the enemy!" Theo said, throwing his hands up in a " _What the fuck_ " motion.

Theo wasn't ready for what came next. Liam punched him.

He took a step back from Liam, holding his nose.

"Fuck! What is your fucking problem?!" Theo growled.

"My problem is you! Goddammit, why can't you see that I care about you?!"

"What?"

"I care about you Theo! More than I should, but right now I don't care!" Liam yelled, hoping that Theo would understand what he was implying.

"What?" Theo repeated, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, get the fucking rice out of your ears and listen to me !" Liam yelled.

Theo just stood here, his mouth wide open. He couldn't find his voice.

His heart was beating so fast in his chest, he felt like it could explode.

"I'm all ears. Go ahead." Theo managed to say, looking down at his shoes.

"If you keep talking bad about yourself, I'm going to physically fight you!" Liam said, poking Theo's chest.

"Huh, you can. You do that most of the time." The chimera said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh!" Liam groaned.

"I can't believe I've fallen for you." Liam mumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

"What?" The chimera asked, his heart missing a beat.

"You say that again and I will fucking punch you." Liam growled at him, raising his fist.

Theo closed his mouth, not trusting his own voice. He simply nodded at him.

"I'm just gonna say it."

"I like you, a lot." Liam confessed, blushing under Theo's gaze.

Before the chimera could speak, the beta spoke first.

"Ah! It's like a band-aid ! You've got to rip it off!" Liam said, hiding his flushed face in his hands.

Theo laughed, making Liam smile to himself.

Theo walked to the beta, curious about what he had just said.

"So you like me?" Theo smirked, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"I love you." Liam corrected him, taking a step towards the chimera.

Once they were close enough, Theo raised his hands and started caressing Liam's skin with the tip of his fingers. Seeing the goosebumps appear on Liam's skin, he leaned over to Liam's face.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me." He whispered in Liam's ear.

Theo smiled when he heard Liam gasp at his sudden confession.

Theo leaned back when he felt Liam touch the back of his neck with his hand. They looked into each other's eyes, their heartbeats beating as one.

"Hey, I was trying to be romantic here. But hey, guess what?You just broke my flow." Liam said in a smile.

Theo chuckle at him.

"Can you blame me? I don't think-" Theo started, but Liam didn't let him finish his sentence. He gripped Theo's shirt and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Theo melted against Liam, embracing him. Their lips moved together in a slow dance, meant only for them.

Him. He could love him with all his soul. He could love Liam. He will love him. He could feel happiness blooming in his chest. That was the best feeling he ever felt in his life. There, in Liam's arms. Sealing their lips together in a promise and mixing their love.

_The End_


End file.
